


Talk is Cheap

by HandsBruised



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une rencontre qui a à peine lieu,<br/>Au milieu de la fumée,<br/>De la lumière bleutée d'une salle de bains,<br/>Et Talk is Cheap en fond.</p><p>#TW Troubles Alimentaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, cette nouvelle a un Trigger Warning Troubles Alimentaires.

 

_Talk is cheap, my darling_

_When you're feeling right at home_

_I wanna make you move with confidence_

_I wanna be with you alone_

  
Il ne parle pas. Ses yeux sont fermés, abasourdis de lourdeur. J'observe les cils parfaitement détachés les uns des autres, comme s'il sortait la tête de la piscine. Je caresse les côtés rasés de son crâne des deux mains. Passe les doigts dans la crête défaite de ses cheveux, leur acajou bouclant à mes jointures.

Je descend le long de son visage. Redessine ses arcades, les fosses de ses yeux. Ses pommettes saillantes et rondes, la courbure de sa mâchoire. Il ouvre les yeux, curieux. Ils étaient déjà fermés quand j'ai pris la place de Camille sur le canapé, sa tête à lui s'est à peine soulevée avant de redescendre entre mes genoux. Il savait que j'étais là, que ça ne pouvait être que moi, mais maintenant il me regarde.

Son visage est l'automne saillant sous ce mois de juillet aux températures embrouillées. Cheveux acajou, yeux du vert-bleuté le plus trouble. Et cette peau couleur de pèche. Vague envie de l'écrabouiller, de la mordre pour voir si le sang qui en coule est transparent et sucré.

Il referme les yeux. Ils étaient rouges, de toute la fumée de la pièce. Nous sommes au milieu d'un aquarium humain et illicite, nous sommes dans son monde à lui. Moi je suis en marge. A caresser son visage et son crâne, ses épaules et ses mains, quand ses mains s'approchent. J'effleure sa bouche, elle s'entrouvre, ses yeux avec. Le blanc a viré au rose. Soutenu, tendre, la couleur des ongles des bébés. Vaisseaux-ruisseaux éclatés. J'ai envie d'être une eau glacée et d'embrasser ses yeux. Il m'observe. Son visage est brûlant.

Allongé là il se reposait. Je ne sais rien des drogues, j'imaginais ses sensations décuplées, sa sensibilité accrue. Alors j'ai touché son visage, je l'ai caressé, détendant tous ses nerfs pour détruire les maux de tête en préparation. Son visage était beau, à l'envers posé là. Je voulais seulement regarder. Effleurer.

Il a une cicatrice au coin de l’œil, au sommet de la pommette. Je touche.

**\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**\- Je me suis pris un coin de meuble, quand j'étais petit. Je suis hémophile. J'ai des cicatrices partout...**

Il ne m'en montre pas d'autres, j'imagine. Je lui montre celle que j'ai presque au même endroit, pour la même raison. un trait caché dans les minuscules plis au coin externe de l’œil. Il tend les doigts, à l'envers, pour toucher. C'est drôle, ce renversement. Je lui dis. Il répond :

**\- Mais tu es magnifique dans les deux sens.**

_Talk is cheap, my darling_  
_When you're feeling right at home_

Je regarde ailleurs. Je déteste qu'on dise des choses comme ça. Mots vides, dépourvus du vernis du secret. Fais-moi rêver... Ne dis rien. Les plus belles histoires d'amour ce sont celles des gens qui ne se rencontrent pas. L'océan des possibilités. Tourne autour de moi sans jamais me dire que tu me regardes, tes yeux parlent suffisamment. Tes mains qui saisissent les miennes, tes lèvres dans ma paume et tes yeux secs à vouloir leur apporter un peu d'eau, un peu de repos. Tourne avec moi, la musique dirige le circuit des corps. Et quand nous serons seuls, nous ne serons toujours pas surs, cœur battant de peur de trébucher, en équilibre sur le désir.

Il tient mes poignets, mes mains aux doigts éparpillés sur ses clavicules et sa nuque. Ses yeux semblent mouillés et pourtant toujours si roses. Son souffle. Il n'a pas ralenti, il s'est précipité. Il tend son visage, mouvement minuscule, d'intention plus que d'utilité. Il me regarde avec le regard que l'herbe provoque souvent aux petites heures du matin - la fonce-dalle, la faim incontrôlable. Il est trop tôt pour ça, et c'est moi qu'il regarde.

**\- S'il te plait, embrasse-moi.**

_Talk is cheap, my darling_

Je secoue la tête.

**\- Je t'en prie... J'ai tellement envie que tu m'embrasses.**

Non. Je ne peux pas. Je frémis parce que tu le demandes, mais il y a tous les gens autour qui nous regardent, il y a toute une magie qui se brise. Demande moi de t'embrasser debout devant moi dans le noir. Ne me demande pas si tu peux m'embrasser, je n'aurais pas le cran de dire oui, d'affirmer mes désirs. Demande moi de t'embrasser dans le noir et le calme, la salle de bains ou il n'y aura personne d'autre, la lumière pâle du dehors, de l'eau froide à mettre sur tes yeux.

Je le ferais.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?**

Je n'ai pas de réponses mais peu importe, la question s'est noyée dans les mots d'autres qui lui parlent. J'embrasse sa main qui est venue toucher mon visage... Et je recule. J'enlève mes jambes. Je lui souris, tendre, ailleurs. N'en fait pas un jeu, ce ne sont que des pierres brillantes au fond de l'eau.

On tourne dans les lumières, on danse, on fume, on rit, la musique parle à nos âmes, le silence nous effraie. Il se dirige vers la piscine, me jette un regard en se déshabillant. Je souris. Ils rient de lui, autour. 

**\- Je suis sensible, écoutez.**

Ça ne me fait rien. Ni trouble, ni gêne, ni désir. Plutôt un sentiment de liberté immense. Son corps presque nu, il ne devrait jamais être autrement. Mince, à peine musclé, il ressemble à un bloc d'argile fraîche que l'on esquisse à peine du bout des doigts. L'eau froide lui fait pousser des cris, je vais chercher une serviette. Il est debout dans la grande piscine gonflable, un peu plus grand que moi. Je drape la serviette sur ses épaules, il se détourne à ma demande pour que je souffle de l'air chaud, ma bouche contre son dos. Il ne ressens rien. Je pense à ses veines, je caresse l'intérieur de ses coudes. Il n'a pas de marques. Peut être que les hémophiles ne peuvent pas se piquer, surement même. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a ni piercings ni tatouages, alors qu'une image mentale lui en ajoute un certain nombres, tant ils semblent manquer à l'image qu'il donne, drogué, paumé, punk. Archétype. Mais ses yeux...

Il se tourne face à moi, appuie son front contre le mien. C'est très tendre un instant, c'est doux comme son visage. Son rire, ses doigts noueux qui tiennent les miens. Un instant de vérité, ou personne ne joue.  
Je l'accompagne à la salle de bains. On parle en passerelles au dessus du silence. La lumière bleutée habille son corps de la seule façon dont il en a besoin. Il n'y a pas assez d'énergie dans mon corps glacé pour ressentir quoi que ce soit face à son corps à lui. Un silence, un regard furtif, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

Son corps mince est dur, pressant contre le mien. Il mord mon cou.

**\- Hey... Doucement.**

Il l'embrasse, remonte à ma bouche. Il se presse contre moi, je repousse un peu ses hanches. Je répète :

**\- Doucement.**

C'est comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que je dis. Il s'adapte à nouveau. Doucement. Il m'enlace, je prends son visage dans mes mains. Je continue de caresser sa peau, de repousser ses mains qui s'attardent aux endroits ou je ne veux pas. Il obéit, se redirige sans cesse, apprends les limites. Il n'est pas sûr.

  
Quelqu'un passe dans le couloir, on se détache. C'est une fille, elle s'appuie contre la porte de la salle de bains. Elle sourit, les mots franchissent ses lèvres au hasard, un peu tremblants.

**\- Vous deux, là... Je suis sûre que vous allez vous péchos. Il y a trop de tension sexuelle entre vous... Je le sens trop. Je vous préviens.**

Elle s'en va. Aucun de nous n'a la moindre réaction. On s'embrasse encore, je le repousse.

**\- Rhabille-toi.**

Il se rhabille.

On se cherche, les heures qui suivent. On se bouscule. On est comme de deux espèces différentes et nos routes nos collent pas. On retourne dans la piscine, je viens aussi. On s'enferme dans la salle de bains, ensuite. Il s'allonge dans la baignoire. Je vide le verre à dent et l'arrose lentement d'eau chaude. Son visage, son torse, ses bras.

**\- Je ne fais pas l'amour avec des gens que je ne connais pas.**

**\- Jamais ?**

**\- Non. Jamais.**

Il hoche la tête. Donnée prise en compte. Il m'attire pour m'embrasser. Il mord encore un peu, il essaye. Je l'arrête, il m'embrasse plus doucement. On parle à mi-voix d'amour et de sexualité, de nos vies. Il me dit qu'il veut donner des conseils aux jeunes qui sont paumés et ne savent pas vers ou se tourner. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

**\- Tu n'es plus un jeune paumé, toi ?**

**\- Oh, si. Complètement.**

Ça le fait sourire. Il me parle de ses parents. Aimants, présents. De la fille qui lui a brisé le cœur et fait nombre de cicatrices. Je demande comment, je veux savoir si c'est elle du bout de ses ongles et si c'est la souffrance psychologique, si c'est le malheur au bout de ses ongles à lui. Avec ses ongles, il dit en répondant à la question que je n'ai posée que dans ma tête. Elle faisait ça pour s'amuser.

Son visage est tellement innocent. Il a été aimé, il a été protégé. Il s'est perdu plus tard et je sais que je ne sais rien, mais son visage, yeux vert troublés sur peau de pêche, il a été aimé. Je le caresse à nouveau.

**\- Je ne comprends pas qu'ils soient en couple libre. Je veux dire, ils ont l'air de vraiment s'aimer...**

Phrases en à-coups, ricochets innocents. Tu parles d'amour avec des sentiments que je n'ai plus. Tendre. Tout est tendre chez lui. Ses mots ont des couleurs d'automne. J'ai peu parlé, j'ai seulement ouvert des portes et par le rai de lumière qui tranche sur l'obscurité, il a compris juste assez. J'ai descendu mes vêtements le long de mes hanches pour lui montrer le tatouage au marqueur là ou j'en veux un vrai. Il n'a rien dit, il a regardé et il a vu. On sort. Il m'enlace, me serre contre lui. Il embrasse mon visage et ma bouche, il ne me demande rien.

On tourne à nouveau, on marche à plusieurs dans le noir. On se laisse aller à n'être rien d'autre que bien. La musique passe avec les joints, les verres avec les mots, le silence sous la lumière dorée.  
Je me blottis dans un lit, sous une couette quelque part. Mon corps qui vit sur des réserves en train de s'amenuiser est incapable de produire de la chaleur, ma peau est glacée. On me l'a dit toute la soirée. Il me trouve là, il vient se blottir contre moi. On s'embrasse encore, on sait déjà que c'est une parenthèse qui se refermera demain. Je voudrais seulement la rendre incassable, insolvable.

Sur un petit morceau de carton roulé destiné à servir de filtre à joint, j'écris : " Oublie tout le reste ". Je voudrais m'envoler en fumée. Il me serre fort, on parle encore. Il est presque quatre heures du matin, les mots n'ont plus besoin de se cacher. Je ne dis rien de moi, je ne ressens pas assez pour ça. Je préfère l'écouter. Il dit peu, il préfère cacher son visage dans mes cheveux.

On s'endort. On change de lit deux heures après pour laisser nos amis dedans. A demi-réveillés, on se blottit à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, sous une autre couette. Ses lèvres ne cessent pas d'être douces, ses yeux ne perdent pas un gramme de leur couleur rouge. Il a du mal à sourire, il est trop endormi. Est ce que tu vas te rappeler de moi ? De ce que tu as ressenti ? Les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles qui n'ont pas eu lieu.

Je me réveille encore et encore. Je replonge dans le sommeil. Le matin, il dort profondément. Je fais le tour du lit, prend son visage en photo. Je veux me rappeler. J'embrasse sa joue, quitte la pièce. Je range la maison, on veut faire des crêpes. Je le rejoins sur le lit pour lui demander s'il en veut.

**\- Oui. Fais-moi un câlin...**

Je l'enlace. Je voudrais ressentir plus fort mais il n'y a plus rien à l'intérieur. Seulement une lumière qui n'éclaire que les autres et me laisse dans le noir. Je caresse ses joues lisses. Un visage comme le tien, à quoi est ce que j'ai joué ? Je voulais me détacher des contingences, je voulais flotter au dessus des autres. Je flottais. J'ai passé la soirée à ressentir mes membres comme faits de nuages.

Les autres sont levés. Je fais des crêpes. On mange des crêpes. Je n'ai avalé que deux chips dans les dernières trente-six heures, presque rien de plus depuis une semaine. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas finir à l’hôpital non plus.

Quoi que. J'aimerais tellement.

Je mange une crêpe au Nutella. Ma bouche ne tremble même pas. Rien, je ne ressens rien. Même pas le goût. Je crois que c'est bon.

Je m'en vais tout de suite après. J'embrasse tout le monde. Je me penche vers lui allongé sur le canapé, il touche ma joue. Deux derniers baisers. On sait que l'on ne se reverra pas, on sait que l'on pourrait très bien se revoir mais que ça ne sera pas pareil.

Je retourne dans mon univers.

Parfois les plus belles histoires d'amour sont celles qui n'ont pas tout à fait eues lieux.

_I wanna be with you alone._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Avez-vous fait attention au fait que rien dans la lecture ne vous indiquait le genre du narrateur ?  
> Tout simplement parce que ça n'a aucune importance.
> 
> Merci de votre lecture. ♥


End file.
